Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a retractable shade member that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. A movable rail typically is attached to an edge of the shade member to facilitate extension of the shade member across the opening and to maintain the shade member in a desired configuration. Some movable rails include a handle assembly that facilitates a user moving the movable rail across the opening. Some handle assemblies loosely attach to the movable rail, are not aesthetically pleasing, or both.